


TLC

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean loves Cas a lot, I literally just got up and this hit me, M/M, Sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is warm and he feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

Dean loves it when they fuck like this. Cas behind him, buried deep in his ass as he takes him. A hand on his throat, turning his head so they can share a deep kiss. In this position when Cas reaches down, gripping Dean's cock, every moan he makes is swallowed up. Every sound that comes out of him is taken and replaced with a kiss. When they fuck like this, Cas' warm body surrounding his.....it feels like home.


End file.
